Computerized Educational Systems (CES) will develop, evaluate, and market a curriculum of computer assisted instruction (CAI) in nursing identification of and intervention in alcohol and other drug abuse (AODA) problems. The curriculum will be designed for generalist nurses in various practice settings, including: acute care, home care, community health, physicians' offices, long term care, and substance abuse centers. The curriculum will include clients from a broad range of nursing specialties, including: medical/surgical, emergency, maternal/child, critical care, geriatrics, mental health, and substance abuse. The design will enable the curriculum to be used by individual nurses regardless of experiences or education. The target population will range from student nurses, to generalist nurses in all practice settings, to nurses beginning practice in the substance abuse setting. Phase I: The staff conducted a literature search and educational needs assessment. From the results, instructional specifications and an outline for the curriculum were developed. An evaluation plan was established. Phase II: The staff and consultants will develop an Author's Guide, conduct an Author's workshop, finalize the curriculum and develop twenty CAI programs. CAI programs will undergo formative and summative evaluation including a cross validation team, beta testing, exit interviews and quasi-experiments. Phase III: CES will commercialize the curriculum by marketing it to nursing schools, hospitals, home healthcare agencies, AODA treatment centers, and individuals.